VGCW/2013-07-17
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-11 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 11th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-20 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 20th, 2013}} __TOC__ Intro The VGCW's Female Division returns with a new intro, complete with a video package! '“Submission Permission” 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results Rydia, not a stranger to these 2/3 falls matches, goes up against Samus, sporting a new Zero Suit. Right from the get-go, both ladies are determined to show an as-of-yet unseen aggressive side, and it leads to an amazing back-and-forth sequence. Though evenly matched, Samus is able to score the first fall, locking Rydia in the Tourian Gate and forcing her to tap out to take a 1-0 lead. Samus tries to get the second fall to end it, but Rydia takes over, including an impressive successful bait of Samus to the corner, only to knock her away and splash her. Rydia continues to chain her offense together, and a spinebuster is the last move she needs to tie it up at 1-1 with a pinfall. Rydia hits Samus with Bio, but can't finish the job. Samus strikes right back, once more locking in the Tourian Gate, and Rydia gives in for good, tapping out once more to give Samus the win. '"Not Easy Being Green" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results The two girls with less than reputable records take the stage, and the steak lover is the first to look for redemption, letting loose with a flurry of kicks on the witch, though not without getting a faceful of bottom. Once the match moves to the outside, however, it becomes a whole new monster. The weapons come out and the two use the foreign objects as best they can, but Grunty's the one who benefits most, smashing Chie constantly with a ladder. The witch takes a steel chair inside the ring and props it in the corner between the ropes, but after going outside, she's blasted with a Galactic Punt! But attempts to get her revenge with weaponry fail, so she resorts to going back inside the ring. Chie goes back to the two weapons she's trusted most: her own two feet. After a series of kicks, the Trial of the Dragon, and another Galactic Punt, Chie finally puts Grunty down for the three count, earning her first career victory! Other Plot Carmen Sandiego comes to the ring with Mavis Beacon, Dr. Gero, and Security Guard B in her posse. She speaks to the crowd, saying she has changes she wants to make with some thought behind them. One of them is the announcement of a new tag team championship for the Female Division! Next show will feature tag teams starting to compete for the right to face Saints Roll to decide the first champions. Carmen also mentions that despite her newfound authority, she is still a defending champion, and thus a #1 Contenders match for her belt will take place tonight! She hopes that her changes will be seen as improvements and quell any fears of her being an evil ruler. After Carmen's promo, we tap into a call over Codec. We can hear two parties, one of them being The Boss! The Boss is speaking with an unknown party, mentioning how her mission has changed and is top priority despite her own opinions. Boss adds that her training is now complete, so she'll be re-joining the show soon. The mystery party mentions that she's coming for the ride as well. Boss doesn't see the point of arguing, but expects her orders to be followed. The mystery partner obliges and the call ends. '"Videl in a Chell" Hell in a Cell Match' Matchup Winner Results The early goings of this rhyming rumble are very one-sided as Videl shows her father's strength as her own, suplexing Chell numerous times and swinging her around with ease. Eventually Chell seems to hit a tipping point on how much punishment she can take, and suddenly the match is turned around, Chell in total control for a bit. They venture outside and the cell finally plays a role, with the two trading slams and whips into the steel cage. They do this while touring around the ring part of the way, and in the southwest corner Videl really takes a beating, getting multiple shots into the cell and steel post. Videl recovers just enough to throw Chell back into the ring and follow, but that turns out to be a big mistake as Chell uses a neckbreaker to deplete the last of Videl's strength, leading to a three count and a huge comeback win. '“Better Camerawoman Than Lakita” Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results Jade makes her debut against one of the division's veterans, but Lara is steadfast on not getting shown up by such a green newcomer. Most of the fight is quite even, and though Jade comes on the brink of taking control at times, Lara is able to keep the match just enough in check. But Jade ups the pace, and it looks as if she's going to take down Lara in her first match. Lara makes an interesting strategic decision, opting for another path to victory as she whips Jade into the barricade corners on the outside. While Jade is somehow able to escape further doom for some time, eventually she falls prey to Lara at last, getting speared through the barricade! Lara heads back in the ring to let the count out go to ten. Jade is able to get to her feet before the count is over, but she's too late as the ref counts to ten with Jade just a couple steps away from making it back in, giving Lara the win. Other Plot Jessie (in a new black outfit) is seen unhappily walking out of Carmen Sandiego's office where Daisy is also hanging out. Carmen mentions something about people not being able to take "No" for an answer. Leaving it at that, the GM tells Daisy she wants her to compete for the new tag belts, but she'll need a partner. Daisy doesn't seem to find that a challenge and happily sets off to find a willing helper. '"Running Off Again" Last Woman Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Jessie comes out with a new theme and the aforementioned new outfit, and now she's dragged James along, too! It doesn't take long for the first ringside manager in VGCW to play a role, as James grabs Faith when the competitors are outside, only to get shoved away. Jessie seems a little more confident with help in her corner, perhaps a little too confident as she mistakenly German suplexes the referee, but the match goes on. Faith doesn't seem to falter much herself, though, and it's anyone's match as time goes on. In the midst of Faith gaining more of an upper hand, James hops onto the apron to distract the referee. It seems to shift the momentum back to Jessie again, and she presses forward, getting Faith down to be counted, but getting the full ten-count isn't quite in sight. After some counters, Faith finally gets Jessie where she wants her, going coast-to-coast with a dropkick from one corner to the corner, knocking Jessie out cold! All James can do is worriedly watch as the referee counts to ten, signaling a hard-fought win for Faith. Other Plot Princess Peach seems to be adjusting her shoe backstage when Daisy suddenly walks into view! Peach crawls back with fear in her eyes, timidly asking Daisy if it's time for another party. Daisy gives an enthusiastic "Yeah!", but Peach says she doesn't think she can attend. It doesn't seem that Peach understands that she lacks a choice in this matter as Daisy begins to hurt Peach in some unclear way. '"Queen of the Squaresoft Circle" Match' Matchup Winner Results Both Tifa and Terra have defeated fellow franchise-mates, so we look to decide the best of them all here. Tifa stands up to the Terror early on and it's a relatively split start, but once Terra hits a higher gear, she proves difficult to stop. Terra's silent rage truly begins to show once she whips Tifa into the outside corner and spears her through the barricade! For any other wrestler, this would be enough for a count out victory, but Terror Baltimore doesn't work that way. She simply enters and exits the ring to reset the count and continue to deliver pain. Terra gets Tifa in a second corner, perhaps looking for a "Four Corners" of a different variety, but can't pull it off. Instead, Terra goes back inside and up top, and as Tifa slides into the ring, Terra leaps...and misses. Tifa strikes a pose as Terra hazily gets to her feet, only to be brought right back down with a superkick! The comeback is short-lived, though, and once again Terra strikes, this time bringing aerials into her attack. Tifa's heart keeps her going, kicking out of pinfall attempts and extending the fight. Her persistence in enduring Terra's brutal offense leads to a great window, and Tifa nails Terra with another superkick in the process! But before she can go for the pin, Terra wisely slides to the outside. They both get in the ring, and finally Terra unleashes the move to leave her satisfied with her work, Terraplexing Tifa from the corner and at least getting the three-count to end the long punishment of the barmaid. 'Gurl Gamer Championship #1 Contenders Match' Matchup Winner Results We've got some soul in our quest to see who faces Carmen for the Gurl Gamer Championship, and it's a dead heat in the early goings, both women putting their early energy into the mix hoping for a title shot. Ivy seems to endure a little better, giving her a couple chances at pinfalls but no successes to show for it. Morrigan hits the Shell Kick, but she too can't make anything happen with it. Ivy seems to handle the bumps along the way better as Morrigan looks way worse for the wear as the match progresses. Ivy dodges an attempt to fly by a very tired Morrigan and then shoves her back over. The fatigue proves too much for the succubus to bear, and Ivy gladly takes a three-count to earn a shot at Carmen's title! Other Plot As Ivy celebrates, we look underground, where the two witches of the Female Division, Gruntilda and Bayonetta, are talking near a cauldron. Grunty wonders what tricks Carmen's hiding. Bayo wonders if Carmen actually means good things for the division, but quickly talks herself out of that and into preparing for the worst. Grunty says that's what they'll do and show the world the "Terror" of The Witches Three! We see Terra objecting that she's not a witch, but Grunty says that's what Michael Cole calls her, so she's part of the group anyway. Bayo mentions that Sindel is already spoken for anyway. Terra asks if she even has a choice in the matter as the show closes. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-11 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 11th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-20 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 20th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:⅔ Falls Category:Extreme Rules Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Last Man Standing Category:Singles Category:No.1 Contenders